Jiss Blake, First Mate to Captain Jack Sparrow
by Siphyis Pendragon
Summary: Jack has a new first mate, given to him by Will and Elizabeth. The girl seems a little insane, and no one is quite sure of her origins...((FINISHED... with only six true chapters and one epilogue.))
1. Introductions

Chapter 1: Introduction Disclaimer: Do not own Pirates of the Caribbean etc. But I do own Jiss. So she is © me. Thanks.  
  
"Will, I think my new first mate may be-" Jack Sparrow whispered to Will, glancing over his shoulder at the girl at the next table over, who was showing the rest of crew how to play "Cats Cradle" with a bootlace, "- missing a few pieces. Savvy?"  
  
Will laughed and responded quickly. "I don't think you have the right to say that."  
  
"What're you talking about?" Jack asked quite seriously, taking another swig of rum. "I'm as sane as the next pirate."  
  
"You're the only pirate, Jack. You and your crew. Remember?"  
  
Jack remembered. All the Caribbean pirates had been captured, retired or died in the past years, and his crew were the only ones left. They had had a few close calls of their own, or course, and if it weren't for the speed of the Black Pearl, they probably would've been hanged a long time ago. Sure, there were probably a few others in the rest of the world, but they were out there, and he was still here, in the Caribbean.  
  
"Yes, yes, no need for reminders, mate. But back to the main issue- my insane first mate. Where did you get her, Will? Not that I don't appreciate it, she has shown amazing skills as first mate and navigator, and she's good company for Anamarie, but why would you give her to me?"  
  
"Jack, she's the finest in Port Royale! Well, she's not originally from Port Royale, but still! Elizabeth insisted on hiring her into your crew, so it wasn't my idea anyway." Will lowered his voice and leaned forward, clutching his cup of rum in his hand. "Apparently, she has a bit of a 'criminal' record, but she's always wanted to be a pirate, and she's a friend of Elizabeth's from way back or something."  
  
Jack pondered this, drinking from and emptying his glass. He leaned forward too, and said: "What kind of 'criminal' record?"  
  
Will sat back a little, looking towards the crew where it seemed one of them had just told a rather hilarious joke. "Oh, you know, theft, attempted murder-"  
  
"Is that all?" Jack laughed.  
  
"-indecent exposure." Will finished, returning his gaze to Jack to watch his reaction. Jack sat back all the way in his chair, staring at Will, then burst out laughing and slammed his glass down on the table.  
  
"She's welcome to my crew, then! As long as she doesn't 'attempt' to murder us in our sleep, of course."  
  
"Silly Jack, I'd kill you while you're awake!" Will and Jack looked up to see Jiss, the insane first mate, standing there holding two cups brimming with rum and grinning.  
  
Jiss had an outfit different from most pirates, and she dressed more like a male than a female. She had a bandana exactly like Jack's wrapped around her head, and a string of beads hung from beneath it. The rest of her hair was short and blond, with streaks of black that Jiss insisted were natural. It stuck out backwards, which made it look like she had just crawled out of bed. A necklace graced her neck, black string with a dragon-shaped pendant hanging from it.  
  
She had no shirt, but instead her upper torso was wrapped in white bandages and a blue vest was hanging loosely from her shoulders, buttoned only once in the middle to hold it on. She had ragged pants that was torn around the knees and tied with a frayed rope. Her boots, like her bandana, mimicked Jack's.  
  
But the oddest part was her sword. The handle was made of solid gold, and an emerald was inlaid at the end. The blade was long and curved, ending in a sharp point. It was larger than any sword Jack had ever seen, but he had never seen her use it, although she did talk to it on occasion.  
  
Will laughed and motioned for Jiss to join them, which she did without hesitation. She slid them each a new glass and moved the empties aside. "So gents, talking about me were you? Good things I hope."  
  
"Of course Jiss! Nothing but good. Aren't you going to have any?" Will responded, raising his glass.  
  
"Don't touch the stuff." Jiss stated. She was busy trying to get Jack's empty glass to balance atop Will's, but they fell and Jack's hit the floor. "Nobody move! I'll get it!" She jumped under the table and popped up on the other side, holding the empty glass, which now had a bit of a crack. Jiss looked at the crack, and slammed it down on the table causing the crack to lengthen, but the glass held. "Yep, still good." Jiss laughed. "But I wouldn't try to drink out of it anymore."  
  
"Then it can't be very good, can it?" Jack pointed out.  
  
"Good point!" Jiss picked up the glass again and rammed it against the edge of the table and shattered the glass.  
  
"I didn't mean break it, love! What's in that head of yours?!" Jack yelled, sweeping the broken glass off the table. Will picked a shard of it out of his glass, and pushed the still full cup away, afraid to drink.  
  
"My bad, then." Jiss smiled, picking up the shard from Will's drink and using it to carve what appeared to be her initials into the wooden table.  
  
A few people at the other tables had turned to stare, but the crew themselves had ignored the noise. Jiss rolled her eyes into the back of her head and bared her teeth at those who were staring, to which they shook their heads and turned away. Will laughed at Jiss and Jack merely took another swig of rum, not wanting to draw attention.  
  
Jack's mind began to wander as Jiss tried to teach Will a little song that seemed better suited for children. It strayed to the Black Pearl and it's captain and crew, it's adventures and close calls with authority. Why were they here in Port Daniel again? The rum had clouded his mind. Ah yes, here to pillage and plunder, as always. Tomorrow they were going to board the ship (which was hidden in a cave way down the shoreline, so no one could find it) and attack the Port, but unlike the previous crew of the Black Pearl, they tried not to kill and merely to threaten.  
  
"Jack? Jack! Wake up!" Jiss's voice broke his thoughts. "Yoo hoo, Jacky! Everyone's leaving! C'mon!" She looped her arm through Jack's and pulled him from his chair with strength he wasn't aware she had. Dots of black clouded his vision from the quick rising, and he stumbled backwards, pulling Jiss with him.  
  
"Jaaaack!" She whined, pulling on him again. "You better not pass out! Will! Come help!" But Will had already left, as had the crew. "Goddammit Jack! Get up!" His arm slipped from hers and he fell to the floor. "I'm fine, love. Get away, I can do this myself." He hoisted himself up onto his feet using a chair and stumbled forward, but Jiss caught him.  
  
"C'mon, let's get back to the ship. Anamarie will think we ran off together or somethin'." She pulled him out the door and down to the shore, where the sun had set and darkness impaired their vision. Jack climbed into the rowboat that would take them to the Black Pearl and Jiss got in beside him, but Jack refused to help paddle.  
  
"I'm the captain, an' I've got a headache. If I don't want to row, I won't. Savvy?" He leaned back and stretched out his legs, pulling his hat over his eyes. Jiss growled.  
  
"Pardon me, captain, but if you don't help your goin' overboard." She threatened. Jack would have none of that. He pushed his hat back up and leaned toward Jiss. "Again, I am captain, you are merely first mate. So start rowing."  
  
"What if I don't want to? What are you gonna do about it?" Jiss sneered.  
  
He stood up and yelled at her. "Then YOU will go overboard!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Jiss yelled, swinging a paddle around and hitting Jack in the side of his knee. He fell sideways into the water and went under. She sat there for a bit, waiting for him to come back up and demote her to cabin girl or something, but he didn't come back up.  
  
Jiss sighed and leaned over the edge of the rowboat. "Jack? Jack? Stop screwing around! We've got to get going!"  
  
Suddenly something shot out of the water and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the water. A second later, Jack Sparrow climbed into the rowboat, laughing.  
  
"Back in the boat love, or I'm going to the Black Pearl without you!" He called to the darkness.  
  
Jiss, with her hair plastered to her head and her bandana around her neck, surfaced. She scowled, and climbed into the boat. "Bastard." She mumbled, shivering.  
  
"Get over it, love. I'm Jack Sparrow! Did you really expect to win our little feud?" He laughed, removing his jacket and tossing it to her. She looked down at her boots and the puddle forming as she wrapped the jacket around her. It was just as wet as she was, but it was better than nothing.  
  
Jack took it upon himself to row, and they made it to the ship in good time. They scaled the rope ladder that had been left out for them to find the entire crew, with the exception of Anamarie, had gone to bed. Anamarie quickly brought a blanket for Jiss.  
  
"Jack! She'll catch her death in this cold! You can't go throwing young girls out of boats! What's wrong with you? Your supposed to be the captain! A mature adult! Come, Jiss, let's get you some dry clothes." Anamarie scolded Jack, then took Jiss down below deck to get some clothes, leaving him standing there, soaking wet, and now officially angry.  
  
"Who does she think she is, telling me off like that!? I'm the captain! I run this ship!" Jack spoke to the dark, which was increased in the presence of the Black Pearl. He stomped off to the captain's quarters, fuming. Slamming the door behind him, Jack got out some clothes to sleep in and hung the wet ones to dry. "That- that CHILD is lucky I don't lock her in the brig for nearly breaking my knee! Let alone knocking me overboard!" He flopped down on the bed and sighed, then rolled over and slept, waiting for morning and the inevitable hangover.  
  
~*~ If anyone who reads my other fanfic decides to tell me to get working on it, I will quit it entirely. Really, I will. I'm starting to hate working on it. Luckily, I've got this to calm me down, my own little piece of PotC, the best movie of all time. And yes, I know there are lots of holes in this chapter, they will be filled in eventually, please don't get on my case about it, I am very tired. 


	2. Let's head West!

Chapter 2:Let's head West!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, so on and so forth. But Jiss is © me.  
  
Jack woke with Jiss standing over him, holding a small bag and a cup of water.  
  
"Good morning, captain. How's your head?" She grinned innocently.  
  
The noise caused a rush of pain, which was increased as he sat up. "Horrible. Awful. Painful. Savvy?" He raised his head up to meet her gaze. "What's in the bag?"  
  
"Medicine. For you. Knew your head would be bad, 'specially after that little midnight dip." She explained, setting the cup down on a table and pouring the contents of the bag into the cup, causing the water to turn a murky brown. "Drink up, me hearty!" She laughed.  
  
"It smells like old boots." Jack commented, sniffing the brew.  
  
"And it tastes even worse, but it'll rid you of that headache." Jiss laughed again.  
  
"And why are you so terribly happy this morning, love?" He asked, then took a swig from the cup, not even flinching at the taste.  
  
"Well, technically it's the afternoon, Jack. And I just love seeing you in pain!" She grinned. "C'mon finish the whole thing."  
  
He drained the cup and handed her the glass, coughing lightly as the drink burned his throat. "Are we ready to attack the Port?"  
  
"No sir, we did that while you were asleep! You even managed to sleep through the cannon-fire."  
  
"Always been a deep-sleeper. Can't even count the many times I woke up and the girl, or girls on occasion, I was with had already got about their business and-"  
  
"Please Jack! I would rather not know about your sexual escapades! Those are not images I want in my mind!" Jiss pushed Jack back into a laying position. "Get some sleep. It'll put the marfus root into your system quicker. Can't believe I wasted a whole bag on the likes of you, Jack Sparrow. Marfus root isn't that easy to find, especially in the Caribbean."  
  
She looked down to see Jack had already rolled over and was asleep, mumbling something about bad eggs. Picking up the empty glass and bag, she left the captain's quarters to go oversee the trip to the next Port.  
  
"How goes things?" Jack asked the crew. It had only been an hour or so since Jiss had given him that medicine, but he felt better then ever!  
  
"Everything's in fine order, Jack." replied Jiss. Jack looked at her questioningly, and she was quick to correct herself. "I mean, captain." She snickered, and Jack cast a disapproving glance at her, but it quickly turned to a smile of thanks. Jiss recognized the smile and it's meaning and bowed low, the string of beads dangling in her face and her sword swaying in it's sheath at her side.  
  
"So where to now?" Jack yelled.  
  
"Where ever you want to go, captain!" Yelled a crew member, and Jack nodded.  
  
"Well then, how about we visit Port Royale again?" He smiled. "I can thank Elizabeth for our fine first mate!"  
  
"But Jack," Anamarie called. "We've seen enough of Port Royale. The crew wants a new adventure!" Her statement was met with rounds of cheering.  
  
"Unknown waters it is! Jiss!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
"Set a course to the West!"  
  
Jiss hesitated. "The- the west, sir?"  
  
"The West, savvy?"  
  
She straightened and smiled.  
  
"Very, sir. Set a course west!" She yelled to the crew, who rushed to turn the ship. Once it was safely on course, Anamarie approached Jiss.  
  
"Why did you hesitate with the orders, Jiss?" Anamarie asked.  
  
"I-" Jiss began, but was interrupted when Jack strolled over casually.  
  
"And how are my two favorite loves this fine afternoon?" He smiled, looking from Jiss to Anamarie.  
  
"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, doing something? Instead of irritating us, I mean." Jiss smiled maliciously and Anamarie laughed at Jiss's forwardness.  
  
"Shouldn't you be swabbing the deck or washing dishes? You know, something your good for." Jack smirked, and Jiss stuck her tongue out at him, much to Jack's pleasure.  
  
"Stick it in your ear, Jack." Jiss countered, but the captain just laughed.  
  
"What about you, Anna my love? Surely you should be keeping better company than this, being a woman of your stature." He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled that ever-cheerful smile of his, but Anamarie was immune to his false charms and shoved him away.  
  
"Get over yourself!" She laughed. "Jiss is better company than some other pirates I know!"  
  
"Oh, Anna, you can't mean that. You must prefer yours truly to such a smart- mouthed little- Where'd she go?" Jack noticed that Jiss had left their company, but where had she gone?  
  
"Appears she went to join the lookout." Anamarie pointed upwards, and there stood Jiss on the edge of the lookout, falling prevented by a single rope grasped in her right hand, and the left shielded her eyes from the sun. She turned to a crew member who had been assigned lookout, and he was quick down the pole and at Jack's side.  
  
"Captain," The lookout said. "We've seem to have a problem."  
  
"Are we out of rum?" "Uh, no sir."  
  
"Is anyone dead, bleeding uncontrollably or on fire?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Are we sinking?"  
  
"Not at the moment, but-"  
  
"Then what is the problem, exactly?"  
  
The ship gave a sudden lurch to the right, and Jack stumbled sideways. "What the bloody hell was that?!"  
  
"We've headed into a field of rocks and shallow water and are in serious danger of capsizing or sinking! We need you back at the helm to steer us through, captain! Quickly!"  
  
Jack processed this, and glanced upwards on the way to the helm to see Jiss smirking, looking down on him. Once at his destination, he called for her to come down, if only for her own safety.  
  
"I'm fine!" She responded. "I do not need your concern!"  
  
"Love, what if you fall? Get down!"  
  
"Leave me al-" Jiss started, but a large rock made it's way into the side of the ship, taking Jiss's balance. She let out a cry of surprise as she stumbled and fell from her perch. Her ankle snapped against the mast, but she ignored the pain and grabbed a rope to stop herself. Unfortunately the other end was not tied down and she continued to fall, watching the deck of the Black Pearl rush up at her.  
  
Standing at the helm, Jack saw the other end of Jiss's rope flashing past him and grabbed it, stopping her in midair. He tied it to a post and returned to the wheel as Jiss climbed down the rest of the rope and dropped to the deck.  
  
"You alright love?" He called. Jiss stood up and smiled.  
  
"All body parts accounted for." Suddenly her ankle gave out and she fell backwards onto her butt. "Except my ankle, of course."  
  
"Of course! Now get up. We need a navigator. Where are we?" Jack ordered.  
  
"I wouldn't know, captain." She stated as she stood up, wobbling a little. "Only know my way around the Caribbean, not the world."  
  
"Lotta good that does us." Jack mumbled. "Ah well! Steady course then."  
  
The Black Pearl made it through the rocks without further incident, and they continued their trip, unsure of where they would end up.  
  
~*~  
  
If you recall, in the previous chapter I said Will had left, but I didn't say where. I was supposed to mention that he was visiting Jack at Port Daniel and caught a boat back to Royale, but I forgot. So yeah, just so you know. 


	3. The Mysterious Island

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Island  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean blah blah blah. But I do own Jiss. She © me.  
  
~  
  
"Land ho!" called the lookout, and Jack brought out Barbossa's telescope to check out the island their ship was currently headed straight at. Heavily forested was the first description to come to mind.  
  
"Trees, trees and more trees.." He mumbled. "Peachy."  
  
"Should we dock, Captain?" Anamarie asked.  
  
"Can't. No docks. Drop anchor!" He ordered. It was relayed through the crew and the ship was soon brought to a halt.  
  
Jack, Jiss, Anamarie and three other crew members rowed to shore in rowboats to check out the land. Jiss spent the whole time whispering to herself, which was starting to annoy Jack. When they made it to the island, Jack realized that it was a lot larger than it had first looked.  
  
"Ok, we saw the island, can we go back now?" Jiss was looking around uneasily.  
  
"Got to explore a bit first, love." Jack smiled at the small selection of his crew and began to split them up into groups of two. Jack went with one of the men, Jiss went with Anamarie and the last two men went together.  
  
"Ay, Jack, shouldn't we put some men with the ladies? Can't let 'em go off on their own." One of the men commented.  
  
Jack looked to Anamarie and Jiss, then to the commenter. "I have the utmost faith in my crew, be them women or men. I trust they can take of themselves. But if they wish for company.." He smirked charmingly, but both the women just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Honestly Jack! C'mon Jiss." Anamarie said, pulling Jiss by the arm straight into the middle of the forest. "I've never seen so many trees at once! There's hardly any walking space at all."  
  
"There's plenty, you just need to know where. Anna, can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Of course Jiss. I'm the most honest person I know." Anamarie joked.  
  
"Come with me. I'll show you something." Jiss suddenly took a sharp right, shifting through the underbrush with amazing silence. Anamarie followed as quietly as possible, and within the half hour, they had reached the edge of a tiny clearing that had a small pond in the middle and the most beautiful flowers blooming around it. Anamarie gasped at the unnatural scene, and Jiss made a motion for her to be silent, then made an odd clicking noise. The sound reverberated off the trees before fading back into the quiet, and Jiss whispered a simple word: "Watch."  
  
Silently, two deer strolled cautiously into the clearing, looked around, and bent to drink. One had a magnificent rack of antlers, the gleaming whiteness shining in the sun. The other was a doe, perfect in every way, from it's slender legs to the teardrop tail. The silence remained unbroken, even when the deer finished and walked back into the trees.  
  
"Oh my, Jiss. How-?" Anamarie asked.  
  
"You're my first friend since I left my home to become a pirate. I figured you deserved something in return." Jiss answered. Anamarie was quiet for a minute.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Sometimes, it isn't safe to ask too many questions." Jiss stated, and Anamarie looked at her quizzically. "Now, let's go see if we can sneak up and scare Jack. I bet he screams like a girl." She laughed and reversed their direction, with Anamarie following close so as not to get lost.  
  
~  
  
Jack and the crewmate spoke loud and friendly, sharing jokes and stories. Jiss and Anamarie found them easily, and followed in the bushes alongside Jack.  
  
"Ok," Jiss whispered once they got close. "Be absolutely silent." She picked up a rock and flung it to the other side of Jack and the crewmate, causing them to stop and draw swords.  
  
"Whose there?" Jack called in the opposite direction of the girls.  
  
"Captain, what if it's a native?" Asked the crewmate. Jack laughed.  
  
"This island is most definitely uninhabited."  
  
Anamarie listened to Jiss make a barely audible growling noise in the back of her throat., but kept her eyes on Jack. Jiss whispered: "On three. One, two -"  
  
WHHHHHTHUMP!  
  
Jiss took note of the dagger that had implanted itself into the tree next to her head, then looked to Jack, who was in turn looking at them. The crewmate was still turned towards the other direction, and Anamarie was staring at the dagger between Jiss and her.  
  
Jiss stood up and bowed, smiling deviously. "Ah, captain, you caught us."  
  
Jack laughed, sheathing his sword and walking over, then yanked his dagger from the tree. "I'm for games as much as the next pirate, but your supposed to be scouting. Now off with you two."  
  
"Aye Captain." Jiss stood up and pulled Anamarie back into woods, out of sight from Jack and the crewmate who had already started moving again, discussing the insanity of women.  
  
"Drive me insane. And two of them! Like one isn't enough." Jack waved his hands around in expression, a common habit for him. The crewmate listened, offering his opinions at regular intervals. "Playing games during business hours. What next?"  
  
Jack stopped. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what, sir?"  
  
"Those voices."  
  
"Voices? I think you've had to much rum again, captain. I didn't hear anything."  
  
Jack eyed the thick brush, then turned back. "Rum, indeed. Wait here, and don't follow lest I call you. It's not Jiss this time, savvy?"  
  
"Then, what is it sir?"  
  
"Dunno, mate. But I plan to find out." Jack drew his sword again, and hacked a makeshift path to the source of the voices he heard.  
  
~  
  
"Jiss, shouldn't we go back to the ship now? The others are probably waiting." Anamarie said.  
  
Jiss glanced up through the thick branches overhead. "S'not that late. Jack'll still be out wandering, at least."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere. Nowhere. Ergh.." Jiss ran a hand over her bandana and through her hair. "Back to the ship, right. Good. Yes." She turned 180 degrees and started back, faster than before. "Well, c'mon." Anamarie gave an exasperated sigh and followed.  
  
"Jiss, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing." Jiss shouted, but it didn't sound so much like anger, but like surprise. "We have to get back. I-" She slowed and glanced from side to side as she moved. "I don't like it here."  
  
"Something's wrong, it's obvious. Tell me." Anamarie persisted, going as far as to grasp Jiss by the arm and pull her to a halt. "If you really thought of me as a friend, you'd tell me."  
  
Jiss looked straight into Anamarie's eyes, and Anamarie could see the pain in her face from her words.  
  
"Jiss, I'm sorry. C'mon, let's get to the ship." They headed back quickly, not stopping to talk until they could see the Black Pearl. Boarding it, they questioned a crew member as to the other scouting partners.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies. They've all come back, except Jack. His scouting partner came back saying Jack wandered off and didn't come back. No one knows what happened, and we were starting to worry the same fate had befallen you two."  
  
Jiss cursed loudly. "Bloody hell, I knew it, oh damn, oh damn. Anna, I have to go get Jack. Stay here. No wait, wait. See that smaller island?" She pointed farther west. "Dock there. Stay there. If we're not back by this time tomorrow, leave."  
  
"We can't leave without our captain and first mate!" Anamarie opposed.  
  
"If were not back by then, I can guarantee we're dead." Jiss quickly jumped back in the rowboat floating beside the Black Pearl. "That's an order! So go now, and if we're not back by tomorrow night, leave and don't look back." Jiss rowed to the mysterious island, waving to the crew. Anamarie watched her run into the forest, then turned to the crew.  
  
"Well, you heard her." She said solemnly. "Lift anchor and dock at the other island."  
  
~*~  
  
If anyone who is reading this, and reads my other fanfic, you'll notice this one is moving a lot faster towards the climax than the other. Ah well, variety is the spice of life. Always fun to do something different. And please, please review. I love those. 


	4. The Doni

Chapter 4: The Doni  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own PotC etc. Own Jiss. Is © me. ((I'm sorry, it's very late))  
  
~  
  
"What the bloody hell?" Jack mumbled. Last thing he remembered was walking into brush, then a sharp pain in his neck. Now he had woken in a cage, and a crude one at that. Uncomfortable too.  
  
It was made out of metal, true enough, but it was all scrap, heated and bent to the proper angle. The shape of the cage was the worst part though, and obviously made to torture the prisoner. It was shaped like a cone, not tall enough to stand in and the bottom was not wide enough to lay down and stretch out. All he could do was sit in the middle.  
  
After examining the cage, he looked through the bars to see where he was. It was obviously underground, judging by the darkness and the stone walls. A door made from wood was opposite him, but other than that the room was empty.  
  
"Interesting." Jack mumbled. Suddenly the door swung open, and a shadowed figure walked in. It was rather tall, and abnormally thin. Another, shorter, figure followed behind the first. "Um, 'ello? May I ask where exactly I am?"  
  
The first being stayed back in the shadows and the second came forward, close enough for Jack to make out humanoid features. "And who would you be?" Jack kept his calm, as always.  
  
A light flared back by the first being, and an unnoticed torch on the wall was lit.  
  
The short being was actually a female, wearing a loose robes held with a sash. Her hair was just past her shoulders, and a thin headband held it back. The other was male, wearing something Jack could only describe as a sort of tunic. His hair has light and fair, short and curly and his face wore an expression of disgust as he watched Jack.  
  
Jack suddenly noticed his lack of gun, sword, hat, belt and jacket. Even his dagger was gone.  
  
The girl kneeled down in front of the cage, looking directly at Jack, her eyes were light blue, her face was pale white and her lips shined a bright ruby color. Her ears were longer than normal and ended in points.  
  
"My, but you are the pretty one, love." He said, running a finger over the length of her ear. "Have you perhaps seen my belongings?" The girl looked confused for a moment, then turned to the male and said something in a language Jack didn't understand. He left, then came back in with Jack's items, throwing them on the floor just out of Jack's reach.  
  
"Watch the hat, mate! And me gun!" Jack snapped. The male just smirked and looked towards the girl. She nodded and turned to Jack.  
  
"We, Doni. You, pirate?" She said slowly. Jack nodded, then said: "Doni?" The girl smiled and nodded back quickly.  
  
"I, Shikna. You?"  
  
Jack thought if it was safe to give her his name, then decided it was. "Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow." He stuck a hand through the oddly-shaped cage in order to shake hands, but the girl merely brushed his with her own, and Jack couldn't help but notice the velvet softness of her skin.  
  
"Jeh-ack?" She smiled hopefully.  
  
"Good enough." He smiled back, and she pointed to the male.  
  
"He, Ajaari." She hesitated, then found the word she was searching for. "He, brother."  
  
"Ah, siblings." Jack stated. "Love, could you perhaps let me out of his god awful cage? It is very uncomfortable."  
  
She turned to Ajaari and said something else in that language. He shook his head. The girl looked crestfallen, and the brother rolled his eyes and said something. She girl jumped up, looking quite happy. She fiddled with a latch at the point of the cage, then stood back as the bars merely fell outwards.  
  
Jack stretched, then bowed. "Many thanks, love." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Well, it's been fun. But I must go, my crew will be waiting." He made to pick up his belongings, but Ajaari stamped in front of him, shaking his head. Jack suddenly realized how tall he really was, nearly a head and a half taller than himself. "My, they do grow tall underground, don't they?" He turned to the girl, Shikna. She had stood up, but now kneeled down and motioned for him to do so also. He sat in front of her.  
  
"What's going on, love? Why can't I leave?"  
  
The girl looked down, her hands folded in her lap. Jack reached over and lifted her head with his hand. "You got to tell me. Please?"  
  
She sighed and looked at him, searching for words again. "E-equinox comes." She held up two fingers. "Two suns."  
  
Shikna looked at for a sign that he understood, so Jack nodded.  
  
"Fire bird comes, kill many. Destroy Doni."  
  
"Fire bird? What are you talking about?" Jack was really confused now, what was she getting at?  
  
Shikna tried to elaborate. "Fire bird. S-snake. Wings, made of fire. Breathes fire."  
  
"A dragon?!"  
  
The girl smiled, happy he understood, but the smile faded when Jack asked what he had to do with it all.  
  
"Dragon, not come, if.."  
  
"If what, love?" Jack pleaded. He looked to Ajaari, and the male being smiled. He dragged a slender finger across his throat, a universal sign, known by all.  
  
"Sacrifice." Shikna whispered.  
  
Suddenly the door was flung open, and the last person Jack expected to walk in did just that.  
  
"Oh Jack! Bloody hell, I'm so sorry, I should've said something!" Jiss fell to the floor and flung her arms around him. "Please forgive me, I'm going to get you out of this. I swear."  
  
Jack put a few pieces together. He reached up and pulled the bandana back off Jiss's head, revealing her ears, which ended in points, much like Shikna's, just shorter.  
  
"Never seen your ears before. Who are you, love?" Jack smiled, realizing that tears glistened on her cheeks.  
  
"A runaway." She whispered. Jack laughed.  
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
Ajaari stepped forward and pulled Jiss away, who kicked the dagger lying on the ground to Jack. He grabbed it and jumped up, pointing it at Shikna's throat. Ajaari let go off Jiss, his face twisted with worry for his sister. Jiss took her chance and grabbed the gun out of the pile of Jack's belongings, cocking it and aiming at Ajaari. She called him in the language he had spoken with the girl, and spoke a few other words. He backed up, grabbed Shikna and pulled her up off the ground and behind him. Ajaari yelled Jiss, and Jiss returned it. She grabbed Jack.  
  
"Get your stuff, be quick about it. We have to go." She ordered Jack. He went about getting his stuff, slipping his hat and jacket on, his belt and sword and dagger. Jiss had his gun, but he didn't mind.  
  
"Got it, love. What now?"  
  
"Open the door and see if anyone is out there."  
  
Jack strolled to the door and casually opened it, and three other Doni ran in, grabbing Jack and wrenching the gun from Jiss's hand. Ajaari and Shikna left quickly.  
  
Another male strolled in the door, walking over to where one of the goons held Jiss.  
  
"Ah, Jihba. You've returned. I missed you so." He leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips, and when he pulled back she spit on the floor.  
  
"Damn you, Kreen. Let us go." Jiss struggled hard in the goon's grip.  
  
"Jihba, you've shrank! And your ear have lost their fine points. You're turning human, Jihba. Why did you leave us?" Kreen said. Jiss merely turned her head away from Kreen and Jack. "Well, at least you brought an outsider for the equinox. Better than using one of our own."  
  
"Let Jack go!" Jiss shot forward, yanking the goon with her. "You bastard, you know the equinox doesn't matter. It's a lie to keep you in power. There is to dragon, no need for a sacrifice."  
  
"There is plenty need for sacrifice." Kreen snapped.  
  
"Use me instead, then. Not Jack. If Jack dies, people will come looking. If I die, no one comes and one less rebel."  
  
"Oh, Jihba, I could never kill you. But this Jack-" He turned, facing the pirate. "-Him I can kill. Anyone who could've so obviously stolen my Jihba's heart, I would love to kill. Tell me, pirate, have you bed her yet? That would make it so much more fun to kill you." Kreen pulled a small knife from it's sheath at his side and pressed the point to Jack's throat.  
  
"Jiss obviously deserves more than a pirate. And more than you." Jack spat.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Kreen shot, pressing the knife harder against Jack's neck. He spoke in that language to the goons and one left, returning with heavy chains. One end of chain had a shackle, and the other was a point. They drove the point into the stone walls, and shackled Jiss and Jack by their ankles on opposite sides of the room and bound their wrists behind their backs, then left. After a few moments of silence, Jack spoke.  
  
"So, Jiss. Or Jihba. Mind telling your captain what's going on?" He said calmly. Jiss looked at him sadly, then tilted her head back.  
  
"Where to begin.."  
  
~*~  
  
Pop goes my brain. I hope to finish this soon so I can get working on my other one. 


	5. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Chapter 5: The Light at the End of the Tunnel  
  
Disclaimer: You all know how it goes. But Jiss is still © me.  
  
~*~  
  
"Firstly, what were you taking about with the sacrifice and the dragon?" Jack asked.  
  
"Legend says Doni were the first beings on Earth, ruled by the gods who set down laws. The Doni split into four main clans, who would later form their own, smaller clans. We are an extension of Sheen. The Sheen clan was the second of the four main clans, and the first and only to break a law. As punishment, the god sent down a dragon to destroy them, but the clan discovered that a willing sacrifice would appease it and send it back to the heavens. So every year after that, one Sheen Doni would willing give their life to save the clan. Much later, when other cultures developed and outsiders started wandering into Doni territory, The Sheen found that outsiders, willing or otherwise, made just as fine sacrifices as regular Doni."  
  
"Are the legends true?"  
  
"Well they sacrificed someone every year for millennia, so know one knows different. But I don't think it's real, and that the leaders use the legend to keep us in order. A few other Doni felt the same way I did, but no doubt Kreen had them executed during my absence."  
  
"Oh. Well then, where are we?"  
  
"Burla, one of the few remaining Doni settlements. This one is lead by Kreen, you've met him. Old flame of mine." Jiss sighed. "I, uh, cut short our relationship. He didn't like that and framed me for an unexplained murder, which got me a death sentence, so I fled."  
  
"Uh huh." Jack thought for a bit. "Your not related to Elizabeth at all, are you?"  
  
Jiss laughed. "Long time ago, I came upon a young injured girl. Elizabeth Swann. Her father had taken her on another 'outing' and she had gotten hurt while exploring a deserted part of this specific island. All Doni have a bit of healing abilities, and I healed her and got her back to her father. Short episode, agreed, but enough for her to be in my debt. Not a month ago, I managed to track her down about a year after fleeing Burla, and as payment she got me a new identity and history."  
  
"Why be a pirate? Why be my first mate?"  
  
"I met many pirates, and they told me so many stories! A few years before I broke up with Kreen, one pirate landed on our island and told me the amazing tales of Jack Sparrow. I asked every outsider I met if they knew any other Jack Sparrow stories, and gained an extensive library of your adventures. When Elizabeth mentioned you, I took my chance."  
  
"And am I anything like the say?" Jack smirked playfully.  
  
"All that and more." Jiss said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"So what did that Kreen mean when he said 'you're turning human'?"  
  
"Well, Doni adapt their appearance to blend in, but it takes a long time. Being around humans, I lost my healing abilities, my skin darkened and my ears are still growing shorter."  
  
"I guess it's true when they say I have an effect on people." Jack joked, but neither laughed. "But, Kreen, how does he know so much English?"  
  
"He got caught by slave traders when he was a child, and stayed with them long enough to turn human. But he returned 15 years later, and it took him nearly another 5 years to become a full Doni."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, one more. Who are you?"  
  
Jiss laughed out loud. "Isn't that always the question? To the Doni, my clan, I'm Jihba, one-time lover of our leader Kreen, daughter and only child of Eloe and Finner, rebel and official outsider. To the people I've met over the past year or so, I'm Jiss Blake, cousin to Elizabeth Swann and first mate to the legendary pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Worthy titles for one such as yourself, love."  
  
"Why Jack Sparrow, was that a compliment?" Jiss acted surprised.  
  
"I believe so, love." He laughed a little, as did Jiss. "So should I call you Jiss, or Jihba?"  
  
"Jiss, please. I left Jihba here when I ran away." There was a bit of silence. "Well, got any ideas for escape?"  
  
"Of course! I'm Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"Stretch towards me as far as possible. I'll stretch my one foot to you, and I need you to pull of my boot." Jack stuck out his foot and Jiss followed suit, and together they managed to get Jack's boot off. Jiss emptied the boot and a small blade fell out.  
  
"Savvy!" Jiss whispered. She twisted around, grabbed it between her index and middle fingers and sawed the ropes binding her hands until they fell away. Yanking hard on the chain repeatedly pulled it from the wall, but one end still held her ankle. Jiss pulled out Jack's chain from the stone wall and cut his ropes.  
  
"Thanks love." He rubbed his wrists and pulled his boot back on. "I'll bet anything the door's locked, though."  
  
Jiss walked over calmly and pulled it open, the door following her hand without resistance. "Doni trust each other too much to have locks."  
  
Jack followed her out into the most beautiful city he had ever seen, everything sparkling with the unnatural shine of the minerals and precious gems. Homes were built into the sides of the walls, and rocky path and trails wound past every door and into every section of the large underground city.  
  
Jack tried desperately to pull a large ruby jewel from the wall, but could only manage a smaller-sized sapphire, which he shoved into his pocket.  
  
"Jack! Leave them be!" Jiss hissed.  
  
"But love, they're jewels!"  
  
"You've enough gold stowed away already. A few gems would mean little."  
  
"Says you." He mumbled. Jiss led him through the winding paths, until the reached a very narrow and steep trail, with slopes on either side.  
  
"Final trail." Jiss pointed ahead, where the trail turned a sharp right into darkness. She started quickly up the steep path. "After this, the Black Pearl is docked at the next island, waiting. We've still got plenty of time. I thought for sure Kreen would make it difficult to escape, but so far I haven't yet seen another Doni."  
  
Then reached the top and turned the corner, catching a glimpse of the setting sun through an opening at the end of the path before two Donis stepped into their path, blocking the way with spears.  
  
Kreen seemed to melt out of the shadows, his grin shining in the fading light. "I plan to make it very difficult, indeed."  
  
~*~  
  
I actually like this story, despite how fast it's moving along. Oh well. Only a few chapters to go. 


	6. Memories Denied

Chapter 6: Memories Denied  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Jack Sparrow, much as I would love to. Jiss is © me.  
  
Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to KrissXed, who's comment convinced me to get off my butt and work again after 'someone' decided to destructively criticize me. You have my thanks in the most deepest respects.  
  
~*~  
  
Jiss realized she still had Jack's dagger, and quickly ran it across one of the spear holder's throat and plunged it into the side of the other's neck. Both fell to the floor, gurgling and bleeding heavily, which pooled and slid down the path.  
  
"My boots! Jiss, love, blood is very hard to get out of clothes." Jack cried.  
  
"Stop whining Jack, get your sword and give me your gun." Jiss ordered, and Jack obeyed quickly. Kreen, who had been watching the blood in shock, suddenly cried out and jumped at the two with his own dagger. He slashed the arm Jiss held the dagger in, not too deep but enough to put it out of order for the moment.  
  
Jiss swore and fired at Kreen with Jack's gun, while Jack himself jumped out of Kreen's way, as the Doni had just lunged at him after slicing his first mate. He swung his sword at Kreen, but Kreen hit the ground and rolled swiftly out of the way, displaying his agility mockingly. The bullet Jiss shot missed also, and crunched into a rock jutting out of the ground. She let off a few more, only one hitting Kreen, and merely in the leg, causing more blood to spurt.  
  
The battle waged for a short time longer before Kreen's reinforcements came, grabbing Jiss but having trouble with her captain.  
  
"Jack! Go to the ship!" Jiss yelled, letting off the last bullet in the pistol into a Doni trying to retrain Jack.  
  
"But Jiss-" Jack slashed away at those running at him.  
  
"Please, go, don't look back. They won't follow you." The two Doni holding her started gaining control and pulling her away. She called out one more demand to Jack. "Forget about me and go!"  
  
Jack watched as the Doni pulled his first mate out of sight, then ran up the tunnel, carving a path in those who restrained him and breaking into freedom. He entered into twilight with dawn just breaking, using Jiss's rowboat to get to his ship.  
  
But he had not forgotten Jiss. Instead, a plan of rescue was forming.  
  
~  
  
Kreen laughed at Jiss's pain, the shackles cutting into her skin but not yet drawing blood. Her ankles and wrists were chained to the wall, and there was even a steel collar around her neck, also chained.  
  
"Jihba, you honestly thought you could escape? Even your lover left you." Kreen mocked.  
  
"He is my captain, not my lover." Jiss said, looking to the ground. "My name is Jiss, not Jihba."  
  
"You cannot escape what you are. You know that."  
  
"But I can leave it behind." She raised her head stared fiercely at Kreen, her eyes burning with hate and pain. Kreen raised his hand and struck her across the face, causing her head to snap sideways. Jiss did not bother to turn back, not even watching as her former leader stormed out of her cell.  
  
A bruise formed on her cheek, but Jiss focused on her chains. They were too tight, but would neither loosen nor release the wall they gripped. She pulled for hours on end, until the metal cut her and the blood dripped onto the ground, mingling with the already fallen tears.  
  
Jiss stopped trying after the fourth hour, sitting back against the wall, exhausted and crying freely. "I would rather be dead then be forced to return to this life." She whispered to the walls.  
  
"You will be, soon enough. We've moved the sacrifice to this evening, to lessen the chance of your escape. By the time the sun sets, you'll have gotten your wish." Kreen had returned to torment her again, and Jiss turned away from him.  
  
He entered her cell and stood before her. "Will you allow me to propose a deal?"  
  
"No choice, I suppose." She murmured, loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"I will let you go, free among Burla. But you cannot leave the island, nor talk to outsiders ever again."  
  
"And what must I do?"  
  
"Be mine once more. Swear yourself to me as you did before, so long ago." Jiss looked to Kreen, his eyes pleading with her.  
  
"What about the sacrifice?"  
  
"There are many who would take your place willingly."  
  
Jiss looked back to the floor. "No, I could not do that and still be sane."  
  
Kreen growled, and uttered the cliché phrase: "So be it."  
  
~  
  
The guard unbound Jiss led her from the cell, and up through a series of tunnels, finally coming to a room where the sunlight streamed through a pipe-like hole that led to the surface and cast it's glow onto the stone altar.  
  
The altar was small an low, meant only as something for the sacrifice to rest against. It was on a risen platform, and before them was the entire Burla clan, waiting for the blood to pour and calm their false dragon. Kreen stood next to the altar, and the sunlight glinted forebodingly on the special blade he held. The guard shoved Jiss to her knees and pushed her head down.  
  
As Kreen gave the ritual speech, Jiss scanned the crowed for faces she once knew. She found her childhood best friend, her father and mother and others she had known, all of them casting the sight to the floor. She looked to the back, and recognized Jack immediately. He winked at her, and she smiled ever so slightly.  
  
"Kreen!" She yelled. The leader stopped speaking in their language and answered Jiss in English.  
  
"What?"  
  
"One last kiss? For old times sake."  
  
Kreen smiled, slipped the knife into his belt and ordered the guard to let her up. She stood as Kreen walked over and embraced her, pressing his lips to hers. She kissed back, then like lightning pulled the knife from Kreen's belt and planted it in his side. He stumbled back, the blood staining his white tunic.  
  
"Sorry, love, but I knew you couldn't resist." She whispered, then shoved him to the ground. The Doni crowd gasped, then silenced as pirates stormed up to the platform.  
  
"Shall we go then, first mate? The Black Pearl awaits." Jack held out his hand to Jiss.  
  
Jiss shook her head.  
  
"The gods law demands that the killer of the leader replace them. I have to stay or Burla will be thrown into chaos. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
"But what about escaping, love?"  
  
She looked to Kreen's body. "He was right. I can't escape."  
  
Jack nodded, then leaned down and kissed her hand. "You will be missed."  
  
Jiss's face fell. "As will you. But I doubt you will miss what you have forgotten. I can't let you leave knowing we are here."  
  
"How's that?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack. I regret not mentioning this before, but pretty much everyone who has ever found us has left without knowing they were ever here. And you will too. I would make an exception, but it has been the law since the Doni began to die out. The only to escape the law was Elizabeth, as only I discovered her, and not the rest of Burla. It wont hurt, you'll just fall asleep and we will transport you to your ship, so you can awaken refreshed but we will be forgotten. Please don't make it difficult."  
  
"If you must, love. I could not refuse the last request of my first mate." Jack turned to his crew, who nodded. Jiss spoke a few words in her language to the guards positioned around the altar, who walked up to the pirates, mumbling quietly. The last thing Jack saw as a Doni approached him was Jiss's solemn face, before his eyes closed.  
  
~  
  
Jack woke in his bed on board the Black Pearl. He stretched and stood, then walked out of the captain's quarters onto the deck. Anamarie was at the helm, and the crew was running about as usual.  
  
"Where are we, Anna?" He asked.  
  
"A distance from the Caribbean, captain. But neither I nor the crew seem to know how we got here." Anamarie answered.  
  
"Well then, back to Caribbean. I wish to visit Will, as I recall he mentioned a gift from him and Elizabeth."  
  
"Aye, sir." Anamarie stepped from the helm, allowing Jack to take over.  
  
"Let's head home, mates!" Jack yelled, and the crew obeyed, setting course for the Caribbean.  
  
~*~  
  
There is an epilogue. One moment, if you please. 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
~*~  
  
Jack Sparrow left the tavern where his crew drank merrily. He wandered down the streets of Port Royale to a jeweler's, waiting at the door for a minute, then entered.  
  
He took the blue stone from his pocket and placed it in the old jeweler's hands. The senior examined it carefully, measuring it and studying it in every way possible before handing it back to the pirate.  
  
"This, young man, is a sapphire of the finest quality! It is quite rare to find one so perfect and flawless. Where ever did you get such a gem?" The jeweler spoke excitedly.  
  
An image floated into Jack's head, of a lean girl with dark eyes and short striped hair. She was dressed like a pirate, but her pointed ears stuck out from under the bandana she wore. And every single thing about the girl struck a chord inside him, but the musical note of it remained unheard. Jack held up the jewel to the light of a candle and whispered quietly,  
  
"I can't remember."  
  
~*~  
  
*Bows* Thanks for reading. Please review, and make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out.  
  
Goodnight. 


End file.
